Potion Fail-Safe
by Quills-messyhands
Summary: Severus Snape was a wizard of logic. Why would he leave anything to chance? Vengeance would be his. Unknowingly his well laid plan goes by the wayside when he dies. His potion spirals the golden trio back to their first year. How will they deal with the trauma of the second wizarding war when no one else live through it? How will Snape live with Harry knowing his other half?


**This fanfic is inspired by foster teen who loves crime dramas and HP. The trio unwilling returns to the past. They'll have to deal with PTSD from things no one else experienced. Their perceptions of the adults that surround them had changed. They know a think tank is better than a mastermind. Voldemort is going to be kicked to the side and we'll have to see who comes to take his place. **

**If you want to read a changed repeat, find a different story. The trio will have cannon memories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Preface

That sadistic killer would not get away. Voldemort crossed the wrong man that fateful Halloween night. Severus Snape was a patient man with nothing to live for but vengeance. A cunning plan from dying knowledge was crafted. The years of research and careful planning were finally complete down to the fail-safe. He would not get away.

Old masters had thought the potion was a failure, but to Severus Snape it was perfect. The creator wanted to relive his prime with the knowledge he gained over a lifetime. The problem was the user would lose academic knowledge. They only maintained memories of what was closely tied to them. Events and relationships were kept but not the fine improvements of potions. It was worthless to those potion masters who were trying to double their research. The potion would only return to the point that it was completed. Snape was sure that the knowledge of the events to come would assure him the win.

Snape spent a year in the tomes recovering and finding the memoriam renovent potion. His positions at Hogwarts made it possible to obtain the rare needed ingredients. The herbology professor unknowingly aided with the freshest specimens. Every item was obtained and meticulously prepared. The potion took over six years to brew and process. The late nights and missing sleep made the already temperamental master unbearable. His appearance changed from the proud youngest potion master to dungeon bat. Nothing mattered, but the end and nothing could foil him.

Severus Snape determined that the current school year was the worst. There was a valuable stone that needs the protection of the school and a worthless DADA instructor. The pampered prince had returned to wreak havoc on the school. It didn't take more than 2 weeks for him to be rewarded for a stupid stunt. The boy couldn't play without curses flying. And why did he have to be in the middle of a troll mess. Bitterly Snape was left with a nasty bite and no time to treat it. No matter the potion was complete.

Chapter 1

Slam! What was going on? Professor Binns… history class… Harry knew he was just outside the castle trying to calm down from the battle. Why was he in history? Why did everyone look like first years? Is this déjà vu? Harry's heart was racing as Hermione turned around to stare at him. At least it wasn't only affecting him. And Ron yanked the two from the classroom. It was only Professor Binn after all.

"What's going on?" Ron questioned in a high child's voice.

"I don't know," Hermione commented. "I could make some educated guesses."

"Hermione, you know your guesses are going to be better than anything the two of us come up with," Ron stated.

"Room of requirements, we shouldn't talk here."

The golden trio carefully made their way through undamaged Hogwarts. Classes were in session for most of the school. Only random NEWT students were wandering the halls. And Harry wished they had the Marauder's Map.

That's when Harry noticed. "Ron you need to return your rat to our dorm room," Harry quietly stated. Everyone's eyes went large with concern. Hermione tried a Muffliato charm, but it was like her memory wasn't working.

"Ron, a room to talk," Hermione commanded as they sent Ron on his way. Harry hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid. They were in the biggest bind they had ever faced.

The room, Hermione requested was comfortable like their spot in front of the fire in Gryffindor's common room. Harry's heart started to settle when Hermione stated," I think it would be best to go through this once all together."

They stared at each other as they waited for the ginger headed boy. Hermione let out nervous breaths and grabbed her arm. Harry realized what she was doing and looked at his hand. The white raised lines of _I must not tell lies _were gone. It was like it never happened, but Harry knew it had. His heart went back to racing as he hoped Ron would hurry up.

Hermione was faring worse. Her strategies for staying calm were to review things she had learned. It frustrated her to no end that the only things she could clearly remember she learned in her first year. She could remember taking her OWLS but not the information on the test. Sitting wasn't working so she started to pace. The noise must of set Harry off. He had pulled his wand on her. Harry's wand was no longer broken. Did that mean…

Ron came into the room bleached to the point he looked sick. He carefully walked Hermione back to the couch, pulling her down to sit next to him. The action looked out of place in their first year frames.

"So I just put a murder up in our room," Ron stated.

Both of the boys stared at Hermione. She grabbed her now unwounded arm before beginning, "I think this was caused by a potion."

"HOW? WHY?" They questioned.

"I don't know why, but you remember the drinks that house elf just served us," Hermione asked. The boys nodded. "I think the drinks were spiked."

"So everyone here is going to be…"

"No Harry, the potion had to be very complicated to do this. It's unlikely that there were more servings than ours," Hermione stated. "There is always the possibility that we're in an alternate universe. But that is even more far fetching."

"Harry, I think Professor Snape may be the only person who would believe us," Commented Hermione.

"Do you think he made the potion?" Harry asked.

Ron responded, "It would make sense. Our kind of knowledge would be great for strategies. It'd be like having a fail-safe."

"That might be why…" Hermione thought out loud. "Guys, I don't think this potion was intended for children.. ah.. those who would become children."

Harry interrupted, "The house elf! Of course, it the elf was loyal to Snape it would do anything."

"Professor Snape, Harry. And that is only true if he's the one that created the potion," Hermione said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"Write down our experiences, but we are going to need some charms. We should not go at this on our own," stated Hermione.

"Agreed, but we need to be careful," Harry responded.

"Yeah, Dumbledore always kept his cards to closes… and its cost.."

"Ron, we know the costs," Hermione stated.

"Do we even know what day today is?" Ron asked.

"It's the Tuesday after Harry's first game," said Hermione as she looked through her planner.

"That's so long ago."

"Duh, Ronald."

"I'm going… to the library," everyone finished in unison.

"Is it wise to blow off your flying lesson?" Harry questioned.

Hermione frowned as Ron responded, "This time around you're going to at least learn to fly casually. What are you smiling about now?"

"It's raining."

"Only Hermione would remember something like when it rained."

"Why don't you ask the room for books?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll remember the volume I want if I'm in the library," Hermione responded.

"Any clue on the memory stuff?"

"Not much, I'll research the potion later. Would you work on a list of who we are going to trust. Think smaller than the order," Hermione said as she left.

The guys debated everyone. Their opinions were so different than they were in first year or even nine months ago. Snape was no longer a murder or the man they once believed was after the sorcerer's stone. The only thing they knew was they trusted him. The man was a mystery, but he had once loved.

They avoided the questions that were plaguing Harry. He knew he could not go through with it again. He was not sure how he willingly sacrificed himself before. This was a nightmare. The aftermath of the battle was horrible but this was worse. Too many unknowns and what if they couldn't make real changes.

The room surprised Harry when it presented a tennis ball. They tossed the ball as scenarios were debated. Could they do anything with the rat without setting off Quirrell. Everything had the potential of setting off an avalanche. They both hoped that Hermione could make better sense of this complicated mess.

Ron stomach started growling and Harry had to stop him from going to the kitchen. They need a plan before a chance run in with the twins. The unknown made the guys' nerves raw. In their minds Fred was dead on a cot. In the here and now Fred's a carefree youth.

The team left their mourning as Hermione reentered. Her arms were loaded down with books. "I mixed what I needed with what I think I checked out in first year. No reason to get anyone suspicious."

"Only the twins or Neville would notice this early," Harry stated. "But everyone will see a difference in our next class. Hermione there is no hiding that we are changed. We can't go back to our old selves and we're miserable actors."

"Did Professor Snape make your list?" Hermione asked. When they nodded yes, she started," The sooner we speak to him the better. As in tonight."

"I need to go by myself. He's a private person. I think I owe him that much," Harry stated.

"We'll wait outside with the rat," said Hermione.

"You're not waiting out in Slytheran territory with that rat," Harry commanded.

"Hermione do you think you could play McGonagall, so she thinks Snape is threatening Harry?" Ron asked.

"I think I understand what you want. Will that work for you Harry? I refuse to let us worry about that traitor. I'm sure Snape can hide him if need be." Hermione commented.

The trio started one of their normal planning sessions. Hermione researched, Harry came up with ideas and Ron would tell them what could go wrong. They worked in this fashion until after dinner. Hermione nearly finished charming a journal when she cried out in frustration.

"What's the problem, dear," Ron asked.

"Don't call me dear, and I'm not powerful enough to use this last charm," Hermione complained.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment before daring, "See if Harry can." Harry went wide eyed and tried to fade into the background. "Harry, if you're Voldy's equal, I'm sure you've got the power to pull this off now. Plus Hermione's right we can't let anyone else get ahold of this information."

Harry consented, and Hermione taught the charm that she couldn't master. He was successful on his second try much to Hermione's relief. "Why can I do that?" Harry asked.

Ron responded, "It's just like your patronus. You just needed to know that you could do it."

"So I lack confidence," Harry stated.

Hermione laughed and bear hugged her best friend, "No you just know the more important stuff like friendship and bravery."

Harry hugged her back, "We better not end up back in that labyrinth."

They settled on a plan that gave Harry a little time with the Potions master. Hermione and Ron would get McGonagall to the dungeon and they'd follow. They hoped that once Snape understood that he would call Dumbledore. It wasn't ideal, but it would work for a start. Hermione found a simple spell that would keep Wormtail sleeping. Thankfully Peter was lazy enough to be compliant. Their war torn nerves were flaring, but they were not backing out.

Harry wasn't sure anymore why he wanted to see Professor Snape alone. What he had done didn't justify his actions did it? Was Dumbledore right and he hid the best of himself? The man could chew and spit him out. Did he really care? Had he started to care? Harry's mind raced as he got closer to the wizard's office.

The door was open for office hours. The only people Harry knew who would use them were NEWT students. Harry could see him. Snape looked worn but without the stress lines he had in death. Harry knew the only way this was going to work was if they could maintain eye contact. Harry's memories of eye contact came from Snape using his silver tongue to spit him out, the flawed occlumency lessons and the wizard's death. His eyes must be painful to the man.

The professor noticed his least favorite student, but bit back his comments. Severus Snape was too observant not to notice that something was off. Harry flinched, but there was no fear in it. This encounter was different from any before.

"Could you please close off your office," Harry quietly requested.

Severus would not refuse anyone with that calm of demeanor. He complied, locking and silencing the room as requested.

"Does a potion that capable of bringing your mind back in time ring any bells?" Harry started. Snape just stared. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. He's an over grown manipulator. And you're part of the reason I'm still living," Harry stated calmly.

Snape's wall faltered and he said, "We failed, he won."

"NO…"

"That is not true or you wouldn't be here."

"You left the potion in the care of a house elf?" Snape nodded as Harry continued, "A house elf can… will do anything for its master, particularly a deceased one."

Snape knew what the boy was implying. "This wasn't the plan…" Snape couldn't finish what he started. His composure was slipping by the moment. What happened next shocked both of them. "I'm sorry," apologized the Potions master as he hugged Harry. "You're too thin," he mumbled under his breath.

"School robes cover a multitude of sins," Harry stated as someone started pounding on the door. "I'll answer it. Take the time to compose yourself."

Harry opened the door to a furious professor. Maybe their plan wasn't so great. Harry got in the middle of Professor McGonagall's path. Everyone should know better than to get between a lion and its prey. Well, Harry wasn't everyone. His pure dumb luck had not dried out when the headmaster and his friends entered.

"I haven't mastered any locking charms," Hermione stated with Ron mumbling that it wasn't true. Hermione attempted to apologize for not being truth full but they knew she wouldn't have believed them. Professor McGonagall was shocked. It reminded Harry of when they tried informing her of the attempt on the stone.

Dumbledore brought Minerva to the table and locked the door. "Let's begin," requested the headmaster.

"Not until Professor Snape is ready. The rest of us come from a too impulsive breed…" Harry stated as the group watched an authentic smile form on the Potions master's face.

"I'll start. The children have ingested the potion I've just completed." Dumbledore frowned as Snape gave a full explanation to Professor McGonagall. Somehow Minerva managed to remain calm.

"So I presume things did not go as we hoped," Dumbledore stated.

"We won, we know his weakness, but I don't think we can repeat the victory," Harry replied.

"I will do what I can, it would be best if we move to my office," Dumbledore stated.

Hermione argued, "It might be best if we call Aberforth." Dumbledore knew this was a threat but he didn't know what type.

"Professor, you once told me that you had learned that you could not be trusted with power. Give us the chance to protect you from your foolishness," Harry stated as Dumbledore let him lead. "You should know that we are dealing with horcruxes." The adults bleached as they processed what was said.

"He's seeking immortality," Snape stated.

"Yeah, he's got large mommy complex," Ron joked.

"Albus can his soul be weighed," questioned Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore thought while Minerva explained, "There is a wizard legend about a beautiful witch that had an unwanted suitor. When he was rejected, he bounded their souls. Her love created a scale to weigh the man's soul. The wizard forfeited his life for his work against life. You should read the tale."

Hermione asked, "Did she live?"

"Of course," Minerva answered. "They live happily ever after..." The students relaxed at the answer.

"Why is that important," Snape asked. One look at Harry and the wizard lost all control. His stomach launched itself and no one knew where all the shards of glass came from. "I'm putting him through this… again, " Snape mumbled as he closed off. Harry did the only thing he could think of and place his small hand on the professors back.

McGonagall dragged the headmaster into a heated conversation that the trio were glad they couldn't hear. The questions started coming, but the children refused to comply without everyone. Hermione was pleased to see her friend and the Potions master act more than civil. Ron received an elbow for commenting "the git." Seeing a child get under Severus skin warmed Minerva nerves. She knew the last person he was close to was Lily.

"Hermione," Harry called. "What's that?" He motioned to an out of place bottle on the Potion Master desk.

"Argh, I don't remember."

"That's a side effect of the memoriam renovent potion. It doesn't keep academic knowledge. As for the bottle, it's a level C poison. It was recently removed from one of my wayward students." Snape answered.

"Grade C… that's the one that only makes you sick unless you ingest a ridiculous quantity, right?" Harry questioned.

"What are you getting at?" Snape demanded.

"To us a few hours ago we were fighting a major battle. We need down time. This change is disconcerting. A poisoning might let us avoid unwanted questions and attention," Harry answered.

"It could work, consequences for a student otherwise untouchable but deserving. Imply that it was one of the first years… would let me change… It could work," Snape responded as he sorted through possible reactions. "It would only give you a week at most." The trio nodded and Snape asked, "Headmaster your thoughts?"

Dumbledore consented, and the party started detailed plans. Hermione's parents would receive a light hearted explanation as to why their daughter had extra memories. They would include a long list of possible side effects that would make her case seem mild. The Weasleys were requested to call.

Before they could get further, McGonagall said, "Need I ask about the rat's importance?"

"He's an animagus," stated the students.

They hadn't finished their statement when Professor McGonagall cast a reveal spell. All wands were turned on sleeping Peter Pettigrew. Professor Snape produced a calming draught as it was another shock to Minerva's system. Dumbledore created a prison for the rat as they began to explain Sirius innocents. They enlightened them on who the true mole was in the order. And the Potters were betrayed. Sirius had gone after him when Hagrid would not hand over Harry. Peter set Sirius up and vanished to the Wesley.

Dumbledore promised the children Sirius would be vindicated this time. It would have to wait until after the soul was weighed.

Professor Dumbledore met Molly and Arthur Weasley and explained the basics of what had occurred. The children were buried into one of Molly's famous hugs. They were surprised when it wasn't Mrs. Wesley that started the questions.

Arthur asked, "So how much time are we looking at?"

The trio had an unspoken conversation. Hermione replied, "I'm sorry, but it is best if we don't say. We were of age if that matters." The Weasleys sat up straighter. This was something new for them. They had plenty of experience with their 5 older boys. These tiny children held command of the room.

"Dad… we'll figure this out," Ron said.

"Son, I'm supposed to be the reassuring one," Arthur smiled. "What do you three think is best?"

"Could we come home? We have a plan that gives us a week to recoup," Ron asked as Harry noticeable started shaking.

"Of course Ronnie," Mrs. Wesley answered.

"Mum! The last time you… Oh! Please don't call me that."

Hermione asked, "Maybe we should see the twins first."

"I don't want to stress them." Ron answered.

"The house elves can get your stuff," Dumbledore offered.

"Dobby," Harry mumbled. A crack sounded and everyone was staring at the saddest house elf. The elf pulled on his ears for a little bit before his forlorn face looked up. His eyes were blood shot and glassy. He was tripping over a scarf and a glove hung in his face.

"Harry Potter," hiccupped Dobby. "Can Dobby do something for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Dobby what is going on?"

Dobby tried to hide behind the adults' legs. "Dobby's master presented Dobby clothes," the elf cried.

Dumbledore interrupted, "Why have you come?"

"Dobby connected, Dobby don't know how."

"Curious, another difference with house elf magic. I assume you became this elf's master."

"No, he was my friend."

"Headmaster, that would be more than enough for the bond. You three do know that a house elf needs a bond or the magic fails them," Professor Snape stated. Hermione was shocked. The boys couldn't help but grin.

Harry sat down on the floor. Even in misery Dobby curious nature won out. The little elf came over and Harry told the tale of Dobby the free house elf. Harry avoided the fine details, but the room could see how he loved the elf. The elf was in awe.

"Hermione, this is an issue with time…"

Snape interrupted, "Dobby, how often does your master present you with clothes."

Dobby tried to bang his head before he answered, "at least twice a month unless the master is plotting. Then Dobby is safe."

"No one said anything about the regular torture. Hermione was the only one to notice the boys remove a sock. The elf's glove and scarf were discarded. Harry presented the socks and hugged Dobby. They got Dobby the same job he had last time. He was bouncing with joy by the end. He babbled about socks and presents. And he was delighted when he was sent to the kitchens.

They regrouped by the floo while everyone recovered from Dobby's enthusiasm. Harry made notes about wanting Kreacher to be able to finish his work. Harry was trying his hardest not to be affected by the situation. He didn't want to see Ginny, not like this. His distress did not go unnoticed.

"Mr. Potter, do you need other arrangements?" Professor Snape asked.

Harry couldn't speak. Everything was too much. Mrs. Weasley asked, "What's the matter son." And Harry lost it. Glass was flying everywhere. The floors and walls changed colors. Harry couldn't calm down and he didn't understand why. Everyone had taken cover, but Professor Snape. He helped Harry down a potion and it effects made him collapse.

"He loves Ginny"

"I'll keep him," declared the Potions master as he carried the boy out.

* * *

**I make no claims of true understanding of Latin**

**memoriam renovent = reliving memory**


End file.
